Konoha Sunset II, The Lunar Rainbow
by Amateur Marauder
Summary: Kakashi and Shizune are moving closer together, but not at nearly at the pace that the woman would like. So under the cover of night, and using a once-in-a-lifetime event as an excuse, she decides to elevate her budding relationship's status with the elite genius. This story is romantic, cute and tastefully erotic. Enjoy.


**Konoha Sunset II, The Lunar Rainbow**

Shizune sat at Lady Tsunade's freshly polished and large oaken desk as she absentmindedly sprinted through reviewing and stamping an ungodly amount of paperwork. With the white light of the sun beaming uncomfortably on her back, she could not stop herself from sighing in depression. She was swamped in this type of work because Lady Hokage was also swamped in plenty of her own paperwork. However, Shizune was given the bulk of the work that Tsunade refused to do, which was to nobody's surprise- more paperwork.

Tsunade was happily away from her desk because of the events to unfold tonight. It was supposed to be a night like no other. For the first time in one hundred and seven years, the sun's light would reflect off of the moon, and at the angle the moonlight would hit the surface of the Earth, a rainbow would be seen circling around the entirety of the moon. This would only be visible for roughly four minutes. As is tradition, a festival would be held the evening of the event. Upon the moonrise, all lights in the village would be turned off so all could view the rainbow.

While it was common for the Kage of their respective villages to have their _secretaries_ plan these festivals, Tsunade was happy to be the exception. She was sitting through the torture of being trapped in her office for the past few weeks staring at papers, and thanks to Shizune, had little to no Sake in her system. Needless to say, the Fifth Hokage's suffering and bad mood was then transferred to Shizune the first chance she got.

Maybe that new oak desk was just bad luck.

She placed her elbow on the surface of the desk. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. When will it end?

"If you keep rubbing your nose like that, it's going to come off, Lady Shizune."

Shizune looked up, and if her cheeks could turn any more red than they were in that moment, the source of the voice would have confused her with a fire and immediately doused her with water.

"Kakashi?" Shizune unsurely asked. "I… didn't hear your approach."

Kakashi Hatake leaned against the door frame. With a smile that Shizune assumed to be on his face, and his hands in his pockets, he looked the epitome of coolness. It had been a little over a month since the two had kissed and initiated some form of a relationship. Since then, the two had been on a handful of dates that ranged from meals and walks around the village. However it hardly contained the romanticism that Shizune wanted from her newfound partner. Despite her best efforts, she had not been able to take their budding brand of "puppy love" to the next level. After all, her plans played out well in her head. However when she was close to Kakashi, when she was caught in his embrace, her multi-step plans had given way to her one-track mind.

Usually, this led to her fainting in his arms.

Kakashi spoke to answer her. "Well I finished my mission earlier and I'm attempting to check in. There's not a soul in the rest of the mansion." He pointed a thumb out of the room.

Shizune was unable to focus on anything other than his body. She'd been lusting for the damn thing for far too long. In all honesty, it had been far too long since she'd been touched by a man at all. It was beginning to frustrate her to unforeseen levels.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade took all of the clerks out to go plan for the festival." Shizune said, a smile on her face only out of awkwardness. "We are a little short on missions, but high on paperwork as you can see."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Ah, that is today. I almost forgot." The following moments caught Shizune completely off guard. Kakashi slowly swaggered over to the oak desk and placed both of his hands on its warm surface amidst the multiple skyscrapers of documents. He landed over it, and his face was suddenly an inch away from Shizune's. "So what you're saying is… that not only are we are the only two inside this Hokage's office, we are the only two inside the mansion?"

Shizune's body began to burn in heat. Her heart rate sped up. What was the Jonin thinking? Doing deplorable things in the Hokage's office? Had he not known how terrifying Lady Tsunade could be? Or maybe it was the thrill of the possibility of getting caught…?

"Y-yes…" she replied, forcing herself to remain composed and seated.

Kakashi smiled. "Excellent." He leaned in close to Shizune's face, and as the woman closed her eyes for a kiss, he immediately turned and walked away.

"Well, that means that not a single soul will be able to distract you from your work. You'll be able to speed through all of that in no time." Kakashi smiled as he reached the door frame. "I'll see you later, Shizune." He lifted a hand as he walked off, in waving goodbye to her.

And just like that, the dark haired medical Kunoichi was all alone again.

With her eyes as comically wide and white as dinner plates, Shizune had to remove her bottom jaw from the crater it created on the surface of the desk.

There was no more mistaking it. The desk was cursed.

….

The hot sun was setting over the horizon of the Land of Fire, basking the village in a gorgeous orange blanket of color and warmth. Shizune walked down the main road of the village to her residence, her eyes trained on the ground, and papers clenched to her chest. While she made it through a vast majority of her work, she still had a lot to finish. She was certain that she would drift off into the slippery slope of insanity if she had to stay in that office any longer.

Between Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage who was hellbent on lifting her suffering onto Shizune's frail shoulders, and Kakashi Hatake, the male who was hellbent on pushing her to the absolute limits of her physical and mental control, Shizune was certain that her life expectancy wasn't exactly looking like optimistic.

"Hey! Shizune!"

A voice rang out to her from afar. She turned around for its source, and she saw a ninja as orange as the sun sprint for her. The young ninja was the famous Hyperactive-Knucklehead-Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hello, Naruto." Shizune said, wondering what business she had with him. Normally Naruto went straight to the blonde haired Hokage with all of his inquiries. Why seek her at a time like this? "Is everything alright?"

Naruto wasted no time in approaching Shizune's personal space. "How are you and Kakashi-Sensei doing!?" he asked in a sly tone that was more so along the lines of mocking Shizune than actually seeking out information.

Shizune almost stumbled backwards at the Shinobi's straightforwardness. "Naruto! That's none of your business!" she pointed an angry finger in the youth's face.

Naruto smiled in the same manner that people do when that have something snarky to say. "He is _my_ sensei after all. I mean, I _did_ see him first. So you can tell us anything you to are…. You know…."

Naruto trailed off to allow Shizune to easily fill in the blanks.

Shizune hardly had a moment to criticize Naruto's intentional invasion of privacy before the sound of a freight train sounded like it was running fullspeed for their position.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto and Shizune looked to the east, and speeding at them like an angry bull equipped with a jet engine on her back was Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair flailed in the wind as she charged for her lovable, yet however stupid, comrade.

It didn't take the Uzumaki clan member long to piece together what was about to happen to him, as evidenced by him pleading his case to be spared. "No, Sakura! It's not what you think!"

It was too late. Sakura's super strength had met his face, and Naruto was flown into the air at least fifty meters, a trail of blood forming a rainbow like pattern through the sky.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

….

With the setting of the sun on the western edge of the village, the moon began its rise on the east border of the village. The moon was just barely peeking over the eastern wall of the village, as if it were interested in what the festival of the Hidden Leaf village were like. The two majestic yet opposing satellites in the overhead formed a dark purple and orange color across the sky, setting the scenery for what was to come.

If the moon were a human capable of thought, it would have been pleased with what it was seeing. As it peered over the tall village walls, it would have noticed the festive streets were full of loud music, vibrant colors and fun seeking villagers and ninja alike.

Paper lanterns lit with fire lined the sides of the village roads. The eldest of men wore traditional uniforms and armor that were once worn by Shinobi in the warring era before villages were founded. Women of all ages wore Kimonos. As is natural, some wore them in the more traditional style. Some of them were specifically stitched to hug the curves of the woman wearing it. Of course a few were perceived as "skimpy." The best example of these belonged Ino Yamanaka, but no male was really set on complaining about it.

Street performers were on village corners acrobatically entertaining Shinobi and villagers alike. Food vendors were giving out free bowls of ramen, rice balls, dumplings and delicious sweets for all passerby. As to be expected, Naruto's classmates had to drag him away from Ichiraku in his blatant abuse of the free bowls of ramen.

On the rooftop Kakashi's nearby apartment, Shizune sat in her Kimono with her legs bent and tucked to right of her body, with her eyes trained on the white dots that lined the night sky. Looking at the stars always interested her. She assumes that this hobby was picked up from her father, who made a living off of mapping stars for the Hidden Leaf village.

She smiled as the stars twinkled back at her. As if they were presenting her a gift, they winked at her until Kakashi Hatake leapt onto the rooftop beside Shizune. He was wearing his basic Leaf Shinobi outfit, but his green vest was absent, revealing his all black ensemble. He wore no headband, allowing his snowy white hair to fall over his forehead. She finally got to see his Sharingan eye in person and that scar that accompanied it.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything, Shizune?" he asked, with what Shizune assumed to be a concerned expression.

As he sat down, Shizune placed her hand over his. _Just to… make love to you._ She thought. "I'm sure." She lied.

She was anxious to try to create her own situation, something she could blame the Lunar Rainbow on should it turn sour. Legend had it, that it brought out true desires of people. Of course, not all of the desires were as innocent as seduction and bravery. That would be far too easy for the ninja world. A lot of these desires were murderous, evil things. However, most ninja smartened up and realized just because you _can_ kill someone who wronged you because the Lunar Rainbow made you, doesn't mean you _should_.

At least not at that particular moment. The ninja world has mysterious ways of making things work out.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and both of them faced the moon that was slowly reared its face above the village walls. Doubts then began to creep into her mind about Kakashi's relationship with her. These doubts were the customary ones that preceded a decision to act. A series of "what if's" played across her mind.

What if Kakashi just wasn't as into her as she was into him? She lusted for the skin of a strong, yet kind-hearted, grown man. Something she's needed since Lady Tsunade hijacked the majority of her time. The snowy white messy hair, the muscles, but that smile that was so beautiful but was always so hidden. Those lips that she had only touched once… What if he was keeping it from her intentionally?

What if he was only just being nice to her? Going to let her down easy?

She snapped out of her trance as Kakashi removed his hand from underneath hers, only to place it around her shoulders, forcing herself into his shoulder and his scent even more. She smiled. Her hands gripped his thigh, and she refused to let go.

Within a second, all of the noise from the ground level of the village had begun to cease, and the paper lanterns began to be blown out. The view of the night sky became clearer, and Shizune and Kakashi each looked up in awe. The few clouds in existence parted to get the clearest possible view of the night sky.

"It's starting." Kakashi mumbled.

The entire village held their collective breaths as the moon was over the walls of the village. It wasn't high over their heads, but it was high enough that none of the buildings obstructed its view. Shizune stared at the moon in the arms of the man she wanted. Lunar Rainbow sighting or not, she was content with this moment.

Then, it appeared within ten more minutes. A circle around the entirety of the moon appeared. The circle was all of the vibrant colors of the rainbow, and it was visible and clear as the entire village was stunned speechless by this once-in-a-lifetime event.

Shizune was far too fearful of Kakashi's judgments on her to truly enjoy it. It was a spectacle, she was impressed, but there was something pressing on hand.

"Kakashi…?" she asked, indecisiveness clear in her voice.

"Yes, Shizune?" he responded, his eyes still trained on the Moon.

There was no turning back now. _Be brave, Shizune. Be brave. _"Do you… find me attractive?"

Kakashi's gaze had not dropped from the moon. Shizune was fine missing such an event for her questions, but he refused to miss even a second. "Yes. Yes I do."

Shizune was not truly convinced. "You do? Be honest."

Shizune scolded herself. She was trying to take her relationship to new heights, but she only ended up sounding like an insecure child.

Kakashi smiled and broke his stare at the moon to look at Shizune's concerned face. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out in private."

Shizune's heart stopped and her eyes remained trained on the white-haired Jonin. What did he mean? Was he teasing her just like before? Was he trying to be funny? Was he just giving her some vague statement and a smile in attempts to get her to silence herself while he enjoyed the sight?

That last one was most likely.

The noise from the village picked up as people began to cheer and talk excitedly with one another about what they were seeing. Kakashi remained quiet, and Shizune remained to her own thoughts while looking at the white satellite surrounded by color. Then, in the two minutes that followed, the color faded away, and the moon rose to the top of the village. As is tradition, the stars accompanied its journey.

Shizune saw the opportunity to capitalize. "Kakashi-"

In one quick swipe, he pulled his mask down and pushed his lips to hers. Shizune was too paralyzed by surprise to move even the slightest part of her body. She just remembers her heart speeding. Her body was getting warm, and her lower body began to writhe in the presence of such an attractive male suitor who she'd been longing for.

"Do you know why I chose this rooftop to watch the Lunar Rainbow, Shizune?" Kakashi asked, pulling his mask back up to his nose, covering the majority of his face.

Did she really have to answer? Couldn't they just go back to kissing? "I'm not sure."

She saw Kakashi let out a slight chuckle. A giggle almost. A giggle?

"Because my apartment is in this building. If you care to join me." Kakashi trailed off at the perfect wording, allowing Shizune's imagination to take hold of her.

"Yes." She said.

...

Kakashi led her down the stairs from the rooftop of his apartment building. Her thoughts were racing, and she began to break a sweat with each step as she descended. Would this be the moment she had desired for so long? Would her and Kakashi finally get to the long awaited dark room and have nothing but a mattress and time on their hands? Is her hair good enough? Did she put on enough perfume earlier? Was Kakashi into bigger boobed women? What if he was? He had to have been.

"Uh, Shizune?" he asked.

Shizune snapped out of her haze to turn her attention to Kakashi. "Yes?" she asked.

Kakashi was halfway in the door of his apartment, and has a large question mark hovering over his head as he gave Shizune a quizzical look. "Were you planning on coming in?"

She quickly realized her error and whipped herself into shape. "Oh! Yes, Kakashi!"

She had to hold her Kimono down as she sprinted into the apartment door. Her backside brushed past Kakashi's front, and her body shivered.

Kakashi turned on the light, and instantly she was stunned at the design of his apartment. For a male who was single, and _especially_ for a male living alone, the apartment was incredibly well kept and clean.

While Kakashi was hardly ever even here due to the numerous missions on his workload, it had plenty of furniture. Squeaky clean dark brown hardwood floors. A light brown sofa, oddly facing the window. A clean kitchen, containing a table and two chairs stood out to Shizune. Who was he eating his meals with? He lived alone. Oh no, he's just going to let her down easy for another woman!

"That's ludicrous, Shizune." Kakashi said. "Why would you think that?"

Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. She said that last bit out loud!?

Shizune threw her hands up in the air. She waved them in defense of her statements. "No Kakashi!" she nervously laughed. "That would be absurd for me to think that! I mean after all-"

Her statements were cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. Kakashi's mask was around his neck again, and his body was close to hers again. However no part of Kakashi was touching Shizune except for his lips.

Kakashi peeled back from her suddenly, leaving Shizune to kiss the air for several seconds before she realized exactly what was happening. "I assume you know part of the reason I asked for you to come by, but if you aren't comfortable…"

This was the moment that Shizune could seize and blame the Lunar Rainbow. She took a deep breath and cut off Kakashi's sentence.

"I want us to make love, Kakashi Hatake."

Few things, if _anything at all_ surprises Kakashi Hatake. This was one of those things that do. He looked star struck by Shizune's statements. Her bluntness was completely uncharacteristic. Not only that, she didn't exactly appear to be lying. She actually wanted to do this.

How could he say no? Her Kimono came to the mid of her soft thighs. If there was one thing Kakashi loved, it was legs. Her embarrassment after blurting out that last statement made her face turn red, but not the normal embarrassed blush. This was an adorable shade of red on her cute face, synonymous to the afterglow of an orgasm. This caught his eye in a way that her normal face had failed to do until now. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, by which time Kakashi finally paid attention to her cleavage. While she was considered average sized by normal standards for Kunoichi, her breasts were certainly perkier than average. She also exposed them wisely. She showed just enough to gain his attention, but still left a lot to the imagination.

He did find her sexually attractive. He was actually planning to ease into this part of their relatively young relationship, to make her comfortable. Yet Shizune's capacity of patience for someone other than Lady Tsunade seemed to escape her.

That included the elite genius Kakashi.

He honestly had no idea where to proceed at this point. He had no idea that it would have been so… easy was not the word… direct.

He was brought quickly back into the situation. He could see it on her face, and she couldn't just turn around and back down from Kakashi. Especially not after she had come so far. "So… are we?" she requested, having a false confidence in her voice that Kakashi could spot easily.

Again, how could he say no?

"Erm… yes." He said. "I was just taken back a little by your… straightforwardness." He said. He began rubbing the back of his head, and just like that, the room began to increase in temperature.

Her face had the look of embarrassment, yet genuine concern. "So… are we going to? Or not?" she asked again.

Her heart felt as if she had sprinted ten consecutive kilometers. It's pace and intensity felt as if it were about to leap out of her ribcage. Her mind however, made different plans. There was nothing more Shizune wanted than to feel the touch of Kakashi's skin on hers, and to be penetrated by his entire being. His lips place themselves everywhere that he could reach. For the feeling that a man had finally considered her attractive and make her scream in pleasure, a feeling she hadn't known in decades.

The room increased in temperature, and Shizune's Kimono was no longer viewed as clothing, but as a barrier and an obstacle. Her gaze towards Kakashi was no longer a one of concern and longing, but lust and desire. A thousand scenarios of her and Kakashi in bed raced across her mind, and for the first time, she didn't faint.

The genius grabbed her hand, and together, the two made the slow trek through the dimly lit apartment. Her feet pounded on the floor as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Kakashi's back remained to her as he navigated both of them to the fantasy that both of them had been dreaming about. The black-haired Kunoichi's breath became short. Her elegant feminine entrance between her thighs began to tighten and increase in wetness. Her knees became weak and she began to realize exactly how much effort the sheer act of walking took.

It took exactly seven seconds for the pair to reach Kakashi's bedroom, but it felt like the longest and most painful hour of Shizune's life.

Kakashi reached the center of the room, and removed his mask and planted a kiss on Shizune's forehead. He sent her a message in doing so, and Shizune wrapping her arms around him let him know that the message was received and understood.

"You can relax and be comfortable, I promise."

He pulled her close, and their two bodies were (finally!) entwined together, their lips aggressively attacking the other's in display of pure passion. Kakashi's hands were around her waistline, holding her tightly and restricting herself from leaving.

He didn't have to do much holding to keep her tight.

Shizune's hands started at his waist. Her hands were pawing at the red spiral of the Uzumaki clan on his back. She held him so tightly that her breasts were pressed uncomfortably on his chest, however the need for the man inside her overcame the need to move back to a comfortable position.

As if she was consumed by a carnal instinct, Shizune's hands reached underneath Kakashi's shirt and it took all the self-control she had not to rip it off of his body. Instead, she lifted the bottom of it to his chest, and Kakashi understood the action and lifted his arms up to ease the process. Shizune discarded it to the side when she was finished.

Before her lips could proceed to return to his, her eyes absorbed the magnificence that was Kakashi's upper body. His six-pack abs that appeared to chiseled from the finest marble. His chest that was defined so well that Shizune wanted to taste it for herself. The muscular and defined arms that held them in each other's presence.

His body was a crafted masterpiece. It was an art form not only fit for a genius and a master of sex appeal, but of a God of masculinity.

Her body almost fell to the floor when her hands touched his abdomen.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her again, and this time, he led her to his large mattress. Gently touching her waistline and breasts, almost on the verge of teasing her sex drive, he laid her back on the plush blue blankets.

Kakashi wasted no time in crawling on top her in such a vulnerable and submissive state. Shizune felt as if her fleshy opening was acting as a spout of water. His gentle hands started massaging her legs, and his soft lips began kissing the surface of her thighs, and her cheeks began to turn pink. His hands caressed the inner of her thighs and spread them apart, just as he imagined her fantasies to be. Within moments, his head disappeared underneath from Shizune's view under her Kimono, and subsequently after this, his lips met her clitoris.

Her knees buckled. Her back pressed into the surface of the bed, and her hands gripped the sheets. A large moan of pleasure escaped her lips. It was at this moment, that she was mere seconds away from fainting. After all, this was one of the many fantasies that ran through her head. Her lying comfortably on her back, her legs dispersed, and the muscles of Kakashi's mouth massaging her netherreigons.

Her legs almost clenched tightly around Kakashi's head and would have threatened to suffocate him. But her legs remained wide, and she did not regret it. Not for a single second.

Her hands clenched around the sheets and she could have sworn that her nails were poking holes through the entire blanket itself. Just when her eyes were about to roll into the back of her head, and she was about to lose herself completely, Kakashi stopped.

He reared his head up from the end of her Kimono, and his hands swiftly moved to her sash. Untying it, he opened her Kimono, and exposed the entirety of her naked body to the walls. She fought the urge to cover up. She wasn't used to anyone viewing herself in such a fashion. She hardly even stared at herself like this in the mirror for too long.

However she didn't mind Kakashi doing it. Kakashi was studying her anatomy with both of his eyes. He was taking the entirety of this scene into his memory. He loved it. Her hourglass figure, her perky female humps, her tight stomach.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Shizune's face was full of shock. She searched her mind for a response, but nothing came to mind. She wasn't used to these comments from men. After all, any man that was around her usually commented on the size of Lady Tsunade's breasts.

Whether she was coming up with a response or not, Kakashi wasted no time in silencing her. When she opened her mouth to speak, it turned into a moan. Kakashi's mouth had closed in on one of her breasts.

She could feel his hands move towards his own waist, in preparation to remove his pants and expose the flesh that Shizune had been in need of for so long. The anticipation was too much to bear. What actually ten seconds, felt like fifteen minutes to each of them. Shizune could have sworn that her heart was beating in her throat. Kakashi was beginning to sweat and he hadn't even started working yet.

With his pants off, he removed Shizune's bosom from his mouth. He placed his weight on his two arms which were just outside of her shoulders. He was over the top of her, his snowy white hair all over his face, and white strands tickled Shizune's nose.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Shizune reared her head up and placed her lips to his. "Please."

It was far from a request. It was an order.

She took her small hands and placed them on Kakashi's hips. She angled his lower body with hers as she braced herself for his throbbing member. Her legs spread apart as Kakashi' body moved closer and intimately with hers. She could feel Kakashi's warmness enter herself, and her nails dug into his hips.

His penetration was initially uncomfortable. Painful almost. Yet within moments, the delightfulness of Kakashi inside of her made a smile creep up on her face.

The same was true for Kakashi. Her fleshy walls were gripping him so tightly. Her wetness and desire was something that Kakashi couldn't have even imagined.

How marvelous it was!

The room instantly felt fifty degrees hotter. The smell of sweat filled the room. Yet that didn't stop either of them from enjoying the ecstasy that was their session. As Kakashi's speed increased, he and Shizune's noises picked up. Their rhythm was at the same pace. Shizune's nails on her right hand dug into Kakashi's back. Her left hand was gripping the back of his head, forcing his face into the gap between her neck and shoulder.

Kakashi was wondering how he had never felt this good before. Shizune was wondering how she survived without this for so long.

"Oh, Kakashi!" she screamed. "I'm going to-"

At the conclusion of her sentence, it was too late to warn Kakashi. She climaxed louder than each of them expected her two. Kakashi's hands gripped the sheets tightly. What was happening was too much for him.

With a loud roar synonymous to that of a Lion, and fit for such a God in Shizune's eyes, Kakashi could no longer compose himself.

Shizune had a second orgasm as Kakashi finished, and she could feel his throbbing lower body inside of her.

Sweating profusely and exhausted beyond recognition, Kakashi fell to his back. For many moments after, the two stared at the ceiling and breathed heavily. Their bodies warm and wet. Their hair in a mess. The bed in tatters. Kakashi was light headed. Shizune was unable to feel her legs. After all, she was quite literally fucked within an inch of her life.

Shizune took the hand of her nocturnal partner. Amidst her breaths, she eeked out a question. "How was it… Kakashi?" she gasped for air mid-sentence.

Kakashi was fighting to stay conscious. "Yes…" he spit out. "Yes it was."

Lacking in energy and stamina, the two were inhaling as much oxygen as possible. On his back, Kakashi soon welcomed a dreamless sleep. By his side, Shizune faded into an equally deep sleep, yet she had a grand smile on her face.

Hand in hand, the two slept with the moonlight shining on their bodies, as if it was pleased with what it saw.

End


End file.
